Electricité
by Eleawin
Summary: Un après-midi d'orage... Inui et Kaidoh sont seuls. Fic cadeau pour Babel - court one-shot


**Electricité  
par Eleawin**

**

* * *

**

Auteur : Eleawin  
Couple : InuiKai  
Fandom : Prince of Tennis  
Rating : G  
Note : Cadeau kiriban pour Babel

* * *

La pluie tombait depuis des heures, ruisselant sur les toits et les pavés mouillés. D'un fin crachin, elle s'était densifiée jusqu'à créer un épais rideau d'eau cascadant sur les trottoirs, des nuages sombres et menaçant s'accumulant dans le ciel de Tokyo. 

Le bruit de l'impact d'une balle sur un tamis résonnait sur tout le court, rythmant étrangement le battement de la pluie sur le sol. Si Ryuzaki-sensei ou bien même Tezuka seraient là, il aurait forcé le joueur à rentrer au vestiaire. Mais ils étaient absents, et Inui, sous l'abri relatif d'un perron, n'avait pas le coeur d'arrêter cet entraînement forcené.

Kaidoh s'entraînait, toujours et encore, même sous la pluie et le mauvais temps, quand d'autres rentraient chez eux pour se mettre au chaud. Sa détermination et son endurance étaient beaux à voir. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Inui était là à se les geler, en dépit de la raison qui l'exhortait à se mettre au sec. Son coeur rata un battement quand le pied de Kaidoh dérapa, envoyant son propriétaire embrasser le sol la tête la première. En un instant, Inui fut à ses côtés, l'aidant à se relever et vérifier que tout allait bien.

" Bon sang, Kaidoh... S'entraîner sous la pluie, c'est de l'inconscience !"

Il ne manquait pas d'air, surtout sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter un peu plus tôt. Mais c'était son devoir de prévenir son kohai de ce genre de chose, même si lui même comprenait la raison pour laquelle il s'entraînait ainsi.

" Tu as mal quelque part ?"

Kaidoh siffla et secoua la tête, mais son expression de douleur n'échappa pas à l'oeil exercé d'Inui. Complètement trempé, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa la jambe incriminée.

" Fais moi voir ça... Ca fait mal si j'appuie là..?" Le visage crispé de Kaidoh lui apporta la réponse attendue. " Ok. Cheville foulée, laisse moi t'aider..."

Le deuxième année tirait visiblement la tronche mais Inui n'en eut cure et le porta presque jusqu'au vestiaire, atteignant enfin la chaleur et l'environnement sec qui l'attiraient un moment plus tôt. Trempés comme des soupes, il se dépêcha de sortir des serviettes avec lesquelles il emmitoufla sa vipère préférée, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il prenne froid.

" Enlève ton t-shirt, il est trempé" ordonna t-il. " Je vais chercher de quoi faire un bandage..."

Ne laissant pas le temps à Kaidoh de protester, il se dirigea vers la trousse de secours, comptant sur l'obéissance de son kohai pour le trouver plus ou moins au sec à son retour. Il avait à peine attrapé la bombe à air froid quand soudain...

"... bzz.. zzzzz...gmmm.. clac."

Le petit couinement apeuré de Kaidoh lui arracha un sourire, et il tâtonna un instant dans le noir avant de trouver une petite lampe de poche.

" Tout va bien Kaidoh ?" demanda t-il en l'entendant pester et grommeler dans son coin.

Il attrapa en vitesse la trousse et se fit un chemin vers lui, contournant les raquettes posées un peu partout dans le noir. Il devrait dire à Eiji et Fuji d'arrêter leurs petits jeux avec le matériel, ça pouvait devenir dangereux à la fin. Particulièrement quand on retrouvait Ryoma un matin attaché au banc à l'aide d'un filet de tennis. Mais le responsable était peut-être Momo cette fois-ci...

" Alors... Fais moi voir ça."

Le joueur au bandana eut un petit frisson quand les doigts froids de son sempai se posèrent sur sa cheville, remontant lentement le long de sa jambe pour des raisons obscures. Torse nu, emmitouflé dans une grande serviette, il tentait de voir ce qu'Inui, agenouillé à ses pieds, faisait dans le noir. Il sentait ses mains sur sa peau, lui massant doucement la cheville, de plus en plus insistantes et...

" Inui-senpai."

" Kaidoh ?"

La vipère sentit ses joues chauffer, surtout que les mains d'Inui n'avaient pas lâché son pied.

" Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'occupes-tu autant de moi, Inui-senpai ?"

Il sentit les mains s'immobiliser, comme si leur propriétaire venait de se plonger dans une grande réflexion -- ou s'il était tout simplement trop tétanisé pour bouger. Kaidoh n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir car alors qu'il voulait répéter sa question, un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Le tonnerre gronda, faisant presque trembler les vitres et un flash jaune illumina la pièce, déchirant le ciel et le sciant en deux. Kaoru ne put empêcher un grand frisson de parcourir son corps, à l'amusement d'Inui.

" Tu as peur de l'orage, Kaidoh ?" murmura t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de cette diversion.

" Nan !"

Le plus âgé des deux joueurs laissa échapper un rire, amusé par cette réponse rapide -- et franche.

" Il n'y aucune honte à ça."

Il se leva, et dans le noir, alla reposer la trousse puis revint vers son patient. Doucement, avec délicatesse, il l'enlaça par derrière, le sentant se crisper à son contact contre son dos. " Tout va bien," chuchota t-il. " Je suis là..."

La voix de son senpai dans son oreille fit frissonner Kaidoh, écarlate. Il se sentait étrangement réchauffé malgré le froid, malgré la pluie, malgré le noir qui les entourait... Un autre éclair tomba, aussi vif et sec que le premier, suivi immédiatement d'un roulement de tonnerre. Kaidoh sursauta à nouveau, les yeux paniqués. Mais le rire d'Inui le rassura et il se laissa bercer, les bras de son sempai autour de lui.

" Tu veux savoir pourquoi je prends soin de toi, Kaoru ?"

Le prénom de son kohai roulait agréablement sur sa langue, et Inui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser plus souvent. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Kaidoh, sentir sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Il pouvait aussi sentir à quel point il était crispé, et cette constatation le fit sourire. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, nota t-il, sans doute l'orage...

" Je pourrais te donner des pourcentages... Utiliser des nombres pour t'expliquer, mais..."

_Mais l'Amour ne peut être décrit_.

" Inui-senpai ?"

Car la plus belle des choses est impalpable, insondable... Elle tourbillonne autour de vous et menace de glisser entre vos doigts.

Délicatement, Inui laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le haut de l'épaule de Kaoru, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part de ce dernier. Il laissa échapper un léger rire, secouant doucement la tête.

" C'est sans doute encore trop tôt."

Kaidoh fronça innocemment des sourcils. " Comment ?"

Son sempai lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lui lança un t-shirt sec.

" Il se fait tard... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

Je suis prêt à attendre, jusqu'au jour où je t'attraperais... Attends-moi Kaidoh.

**

* * *

FIN  
Eleawin - 28/04/2005 **


End file.
